


Home Again

by raydiating



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, cuddly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raydiating/pseuds/raydiating
Summary: This fanfic is really small because it was based in a little tought i had. I hope you enjoy!





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is really small because it was based in a little tought i had. I hope you enjoy!

Sasuke is back to the village and has been dating Naruto for some days. But he still couldn't feel comfortable with his return. It was like he was in a whole new place.

Naruto was the only person who could make he feel like he's not drowning all the time. His own and only.

In that day, they were both hanging out at Sasuke's house. It still felt strange, and he felt like it would take a while for him to get used to it again.

As always, Naruto was rambling about a lot of things at the same time, with that ear-to-ear smile.

"Hey, I'm hungry. You got something to eat?" The blonde asked.

"No, you ate the last cup of instant ramen yesterday." Replied Sasuke.

"Oh."

It was getting late, and Sasuke couldn't wait to lay on his bed. Every day seemed tiring to him.

There was a minute of silence.

"Hey, Sasuke." Said Naruto, slightly scaring Sasuke for the sudden mention.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Can I... sleep here?" Asked Naruto, with his ear-to-ear smile turning into a shy grin.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Sasuke just wanted a quiet night of sleep. "Leave."

"But--"

"Leave."

Naruto got up. Another minute of silence.

"Okay." Said the blonde, now turning his back to the Uchiha. "Teme."

"Dobe."

Sasuke watched Naruto make his way to the door.

"Wait." Sasuke said, while the blonde was on halfway through.

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"You..." The raven boy said. His voice was on a lower tone than normal. "You can stay."

Naruto looked at the Uchiha, surprised. Then, a big smile, like the one he always have on his face, appearen on his semblant.

 

* * *

 

 

They were layed on Sasuke's bed, and Naruto couldn't stop staring at him.

"What do you want, Usuratonkachi? I'm trying to sleep." Sasuke said, his voice sounding more like a whisper.

"Hey Sasuke..." Naruto said. "Can we cuddle?"

"What? I--" Sasuke could feel his skin getting hotter. He was blushing. "Okay, fine."

And so they did. After a while, when Sasuke was half-asleep, he could hear Naruto's voice:

"I love you, did you know that?"

The Uchiha couldn't avoid opening up a grin, but Naruto couldn't see it. And then he fell asleep.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was feeling like it was home again.


End file.
